Project Firestorm
by darksider82
Summary: "I was finally happy. I had everything I wanted or needed. A job, friends, being able to be me. Hell I was even engaged to be married and then...The accelerator exploded. Look at world here I come again." One shot until I get breathing room


**Project: F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M**

 **Harry Potter/Flash/Arrow X-over**

 **Barry Allen/ Patty Spivot  
Harry Potter- Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow**

 **Exit Harry, Enter Ronnie**

Voldemort was dead. All that remained of the insane, deranged Dark Lord that terrorised the better half of twenty-five years was finally destroyed. Reduced to a pile of smouldering ash and robes his thirteen-inch yew wand with a phoenix tail feather lying just off to where his left side was.

Harry grinned tiredly, he had won. But at a cost far greater than anyone could and should know about. He had drained his magical core to the point of near emptiness and any further could have resulted in him dying. But he didn't he was now nothing more than a squib with a broken leg. "HARRY! HARRY!" A shrill voice shouted but Harry didn't hear it, he was too lost in the satisfaction of defeating the man who had murdered his parents.

Hermione and Ron; torn clothing and splattered in blood, scratches, dust and in Ron's case mild burns from destroying the Locket. "Guys…I can't believe it's finally over." Hermione gasped getting a grin from Ron and a half smile along with a bark of laughter from Harry.

"I'm afraid for me it's only just begun…During the fight with Voldemort he cast a powerful curse…" Harry began as tears welled in Hermione and Ron's eyes.

"YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Protested Hermione.

"Are you even going to die? Hermione, you kinda cut him off before he could finish his description of the curse…Go on." Ron finished with an instruction after successfully managing to defuse his distraught girlfriend.

"He tried to drain my magic…But he drained too much and since we are polar opposites; him hate and me love it hurt him severely. Since he already had my blood the curse destroyed him…Leaving me a squib."

Ron's eyes widened "Merlin! Oh holy Merlin…That is seriously not good…What's the plan?"

Harry smirked coldly "I need you two to swear an unbreakable vow that you'll stick to my cover story and I need a portkey or two…I intend to disappear for an unspoken length of time and I would appreciate it if you only contacted me if you really needed to."

Hermione and Ron nodded, together they helped him to his feet and after bandaging Harry's leg the trio headed back up the blackened lawns to the battered, scorch marked Hogwarts where Harry had felt at home for the past six years. He felt inside him through a technique that Dumbledore had taught him. The skill of core reading; his core read critically drained will take a long time to recover.

"HARRY!" Harry looked up to see Molly, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George waiting for him with the bodies of Percy and Arthur on the floor. Harry's heart plummeted faster than him diving for the snitch.

"Wonderful you're alive!" Exclaimed Ginny, her fan girl dream sprouting into fruition. "And nothing more than a squib…" Growled Harry squashing the Weasley's dreams of marrying into the Potter family.

"You can't be! You just can't be! What about Ginny…What about your dreams." Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, her husband and third son's death not registering at the moment.

Harry was about to retort when he felt Remus Lupin walk up to him "The power the Dark Lord knows not? Am I correct in the assumption that your power wasn't only love but the understanding that life will still go on even if you don't have any magical abilities?"

Harry grinned "Remus! You're alive!" He hugged the werewolf "Tonks okay? Yeah you could say that."

Remus grinned "We lived…Took on Greyback only for Pettigrew to kill him and then killed himself. Apparently he had a change of heart 'What I should have done the first time and saved Sirius the trouble.' Funny never expected a rat to be so honourably."

Harry grinned pleased that Wormtail made the right choice "Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, doesn't mean they are lost forever…I read it in one of Dudley's comic books a while back."

Remus nodded "What's your plan?"

"Time for me to get my reward…Remus please don't come looking for me…I need time away." Harry said as Hermione handed him a portkey and he whirled away in a blur of colour leaving them behind.

"Why aren't you stopping him? He can't survive without Magic!" Exclaimed Molly.

Hermione grinned "Have you ever tried stopping him…"

"Because he is impossible to stop. You can't stop him once he's begun mum…" Ron joined in wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"But…"

"It's because he's Harry Potter. He's done too much for us and we've done nothing for him except heap responsibilities upon responsibilities on him. Quite frankly he's carried too much to not to be denied his reward." Finished Remus calmly.

Harry landed awkwardly on his crutches and good leg and then he hobbled into the bank. Unbeknownst to him the Goblins, having been informed by the Goblin King about the Horcruxes and being unable to interfere. But the bank was Goblin Territory and the King would foot the bill for damages but anything illegal performed by humans on Goblins would be met with a fierce response.

Thus Harry entered the bank, the klaxons blared and several squadrons of armoured Goblins appeared "Throw down your wand wizard." One of them snarled, Harry sighed and let his crutch fall to the floor and he tenderly sat himself down.

"I'm no longer a wizard Master Goblin…I wish to gain an insight into my wealth, assets, portfolio and various other things."

Blood was taken, Identification was verified and Harry found himself walking on two legs curtesy of a Goblin Healer to Lord Midas, Midas and Harry exchanged words and a deal was made 'Lord Potter-Black-Peverell would willingly donate 40% of all Goblin artefacts and relics to Gringotts along with 20% of his Lordships overall net worth for the next two years.'

Reparations were made, paid along with being signed in blood. Lord Midas moved onto the second agenda increasing his customers profit. This was where Harry struck, he got the Goblins to purchase him shares in several booming companies; Microsoft, Apple, Sony, Panasonic and four car companies.

He left four hours later with a new ID, several instant learning books; place them under your pillow and you learn as you sleep and some very heavy bank accounts in dollars.

(Time skip- Because I can't be bothered to type about his transitioning…From now on Harry will be called Ronnie.)

Ronnie couldn't believe his luck as he ran his straight edged razor cleaning off the stubble adorning his face. He pulled on a black polo-shirt and jeans before heading out the house shortly followed by his fiancée Caitlin.

Ronnie didn't regret abandoning his previous life, thinking back he probably would have become nothing more than a sheep on love potions and married to someone who resembled his mother. His magical powers had been thoroughly drained to the point of him not being able to use a wand anymore but, in his life there was always a but, they had returned.

They had returned in the form of pyrokinesis and plasma manipulation. He had successfully managed to hide it from his boss but not from Caitlin. He couldn't hide a thing from her, she had found out on their third date which was her visiting and him cooking.

 _Ronnie was slicing up some vegetables for a stir-fry, it was their third date. Ronnie honestly thought to himself as long as he didn't mess up this meal they were going to be in it for the long haul._

" _Anything I can do to help Ronnie?" Asked Caitlin as she entered the kitchen carrying a glass of wine._

 _Ronnie grinned "Nothing this just needs to go on and then we're set." He spun around to grab the wok when it happened._

 _The gas had been turned on, Ronnie grabbed the wok, he slipped. His left hand grabbed the wok as he flailed his right hand wildly a fireball erupted into existence and he launched it with pinpoint accuracy catching the target and a smooth flame erupted into existence._

" _How long have you been able to do that? Ever since you've been exposed to god knows particles in the loop? Are you sick?" Gasped Caitlin dropping the wine glass which Ronnie effortlessly caught in mid-spin and caught the free falling liquid._

" _Which bit? The fire or catching a falling wine glass and contents?"_

" _All of it."_

" _The fire all my life, catching wine glasses…had to catch things as small as a peanut. All the wine? Once or twice."_

"What you thinking about?" Ronne jerked awake as the car started moving.

"Us, third date and how lucky I am that I have you."

Caitlin blushed "I can't believe it…We've been working on this for half a decade."

"Yeah, this is going to be good…But I can't help but shake the feeling something was going to happen." Ronnie said as he looked at the flickering flames in the cup of his hands.

Caitlin slapped his hands apart causing the fireball to dissipate "Don't talk like that…Nothing is going to happen. If something does happen you'll fix it. Don't worry." Caitlin said with a grin.

(Few hours later)

"It's going to blow!" Screamed Cisco as he rushed into the Cortex. Ronnie smiled thinly at Caitlin.

"I'll fix it…Don't worry I'll be back." With that he turned and he raced out of the room heading down to the accelerator circuit in the hope he'd be able to fix it. He had gotten Cisco, Harrison Wells and Hartley Rathaway sign his will as witnesses.

In simple terms if anything happened to him and there was no evidence of him being alive after one month, everything he had would be given directly to Caitlin Snow aside from three properties and a small fortune which was to be inherited by his Godson who Caitlin had met.

The Goblins had been most helpful, they managed to transfer practically the entire Potter-Black fortune into dollars in nine years whilst managing to expand the fortunes. It was done through a Writ of Conquest, Loans and well placed purchasing of stock of both solid and liquid assets with housing being one of them.

"Cisco if I'm not back in two minutes you need to lock me in." Ronnie said looking Cisco in the eyes.

"You'll…"

"DO IT! If not for me. Do it for Caitlin… Oh and take this." Ronnie pulled an envelope from his back locked inside a phial, Cisco gulped when he saw it.

"Is that…"

"My will? Yes, it is…I keep it on me…Open the doors and let me in. Tell Caitlin, I love her."

Unknown to him, his conversation was being broadcast to everyone in the Cortex…Caitlin's eyes widened "He brought his will!"

Harrison nodded "He did…He said it was because he always wanted to be ready."

Two minutes were up, Ronnie ran back to the doors and Cisco shut it. Ronnie felt it, the circuit was beginning to vibrate furiously, then it came. It sounded like a roar of an engine and suddenly the energy slammed into him.

Cisco who was joined by Caitlin gasped and screamed as the energy slammed into him. Though Caitlin noticed it first as the energy slammed into her fiancé she swore she saw his hands ignite into flames.

Ronnie groaned as the energy slammed into him, his hands ignited as the energy began to fuse with his cells. As he disintegrated into the energy particles his and Caitlin's last words were the same "I love you."


End file.
